Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/EmpyrealInvective
Hey all, my name is EmpyrealInvective or Emp (as people have taken to calling me.) You probably remember from one of my forays bumbling around chat, writing my own stories for the site (Of dubious quality), or more recently working on the M4R categories to try and clean them up, and translating some of the spanish Altlang cp's into english. I'm applying for VCROC rights because I've been on this site for a while (I first checked on this site about a year back when I was looking for scary stories to tell kids in my village in exchange for hearing their own ghost/Nicaraguan legends and legitimately signed up in October after returning to the states.) and feel like I should give something back. I feel like the cp wiki could use some extra hands with the new influx of members and their tendency to post stories that could use some work. After some gentle prodding, I decided to apply for VCROC. Onto requirements for VCROC which I'll answer as I list them (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about any of these or if there has been a recent rule change): * Must have been active on the wiki for four months. I signed onto the wiki in late October (2013), So I have been active for about five months. (Give or take.) * Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. I currently have 668 edits on about 440 articles. * Must know how to move pages. After finding a page that needs to be moved/renamed, click the drop down arrow on the edit button and it should be an option (rename) once VCROC rights are granted. * Must know how to rollback bad edits. Once a page is found with edits that are incorrect, constitute vandalism, or have improper grammar, or categorization, I believe a rollback to a bad edit is done in the history section of the page. * Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. So according to the rules page: Spam= 3 days (after having received a warning) Vandalism= 1 week ban per vandalized page * Must know how to delete pages. After determining that a page is not up to quality standards, is a spam page, is a place-holder (coming soon!), I would click on the arrow button next to edit and "delete" should be listed. * Must know how to categorize pages. I have quite a number of stories posted here and I have added my fair share of stories to their appropriate categories. * Must be familiar with the wiki layout. I feel pretty familiarized to the layout of the creepypasta wiki. I think that about covers it. I hope to get to know all of you a little better and help maintain the site which I've come to enjoy quite a bit. Absolutely. Talented writer. Active editor. Just what this site needs in a VCROC. His history and contributions say it all. Mystreve (talk) 01:15, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Oooooh...man, I'm embarrassed to say this, and chances are that it is because I have one bad memory, but I couldn't remember seeing you editing in the Recent Activity log. However! I just checked your contributions and several of your edits, and they're definitely what a VCROC does. Excellent! And also speaking spanish is a nice ability to have, in case I'm not around when a bad spanish story sprouts around here (or maybe other VCROC/Admins know spanish and I don't know). Yes, I support it.--"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:49, April 3, 2014 (UTC) One of the best active editors on here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) lots of support; lots and lots of support. Now give us power and we shall go crazy with it. Are you happy now?! (talk) 13:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC)